Wizard
Wizards are Humans who poses magical capabilities or powers. They can be men or women, and Wizards are typically only born from other wizards. History Early History It is unknown when or how the first wizards came to be, but cave drawings of wizards have been around almost as long as Dragon Riders. The first written acount of Wizardry and magic was in a book written by Wizard author Eṙithoriĉ the Wise wrote his book ''The Art ov Wiźardry. ''In this book he explained several Basic spells he had created, along with many potions, charms, and curses. He invented the 5 Deadly Curses, and 3 potions banned from use. In B.C.E 10,000, Arîestëth the Great became the first Wizard to rule over the Dragon Rider People. He remained incharge until his death in around B.C.E 9,500. In B.C.E 9014, an unknow Wizard reunited the Islands durring their warring state. at around the same time, the Eldish People had found the Six Stones of Life, and were being kept in the Tribal territories. Late B.C Era It wasn't until around 97 that problems began arrousing in the Wizard Community. In this year, a council of Cardinals decided on building the Palace of the Saints in the Hypoland, and soon bannished the Dragon Riders from the area. The Wizard Council then took the Six Stones of Life to the Palace for safe-keeping. This led to the first Inquisition. Dragon Rider inquisitions First Inquisition Around 4,000 Dragon Riders attacked the Palace of the Saints in 378, led by the Rider named Y'Ver . The attacks were put up to retrieve the Six Stones for the Dragon Riders, but they ultimately failed. Y'Ver managed to kill the High Wizard at that time, Ightkäleyth the Brave. However, the rest of the Riders were quickly defeated. They went into hiding, until the second Inquisition. Second Inquisition When the Dragon Riders returned in 437, they had any army of over 60,000. This attack was succesful, destroying much of the Palace, and killing many important Wizards and Saints in the process. Among these was Ightkäleyth the Young, the High Wizard at that time. Of the 6 stones being kept there, only 2 were taken. Another, the Physiolith, was kept in the deepest dungeons of the Palace, until 438, when it mysteriously dissapeared, without a trace. The three remaining stones were quickly taken to different strongholds for safety. Third Inquisition A third, and unsuccesful Inquisition was attempted, when the Dragon Riders attacked the city of Terrasanct, attempting to retrive the Sanctalith. However, they died due to the cities large armed forces team. The High Wizard the cast a spell that prevents the Dragon Riders from entering that area. Middle Ages Middle ages gave rise to most of the spells and potions we have today. It was the age of enlightenment, and led to many great wizard astronomers, seers, and artists. The Middle ages led to the formation of the capital, Megapolis, and later, the Megastruct. Thesee events led to the Goblin Revolutions in the 1300's. Modern History Wizards have become a very important part of Omnilithian society. WORK IN PROGRESS Herritage Nonmagical Humans It is a very rare occurance, but some wizards are born from two unmagical parents. This is usually caused by a very distant relation to a half-blood or a pure-blood wizard, and whose magic has been lost along the line. It is resurfaced due to reactions of magical DNA. These wizards are known as Human-born. Wizards Pure-bloods are any family made purely out of wizard heritage. They are on the decline, but the High Wizard's line is almost always pure-blood. Pure-bloods tend to be the most powerful, due to their dual magical inheritance. The family tree of any pure-blood can be traced back to show that no nonmagical humans are connected along the main line. Pure-bloods, despite their inherritance, are still kindly to the nonmagical humans. Half-blood Families Half-bloods are any witch or wizard whose parent consist of one magical parent and one nonwizard, or two half-blood parents. They are the most common type of wizard, and often hold lower government positions. Mudbloods Mudbloods are wizards born from two magical parents, but he or she posses no magical powers. They are extremely rare. Combining Magical Blood The different cobinations of magical blood have several possible outcomes. They are: *Two pure-bloods - When two pure-blood parents are mixed, they always form a pure-blood child. *Pure-blood and half-blood - When a pure-blood and a half-blood are mixed, the outcome is always a half-blood wizard. *Two half-bloods - The out come of two half-bloods is usually a half-blood, or, very rarely, a mudblood. *Pure-blood and a human-born - This will always form a half-blood wizard. *Half-blood and a human-born - This combination will either result in a half-blood or a mud-blood. *Two human-bloods - This will almost always result in a half-blood, but may result in a nonmagical human. *Half-blood and a half-blood of human-blood descent - This has a large chance of half-blood, but may result in a mud-blood. *Half-blood and a nonmagical human - Will usually cause a half-blood, but may cause a mud-blood. *Human-blood and nonmagical human - Will always result in a nonmagical human. *Pure-blood and a nonmagical human of human-blood descent - This will almost always result in a half-blood. This is the only way to preserve the blood line of a nonmagical human born from a human-blood and a nonmagical human. Dwarves It is also possible, but extremely rare for a dwarf to become magical. Some examples include Government Positions High Wizard The High Wizard of the Omnilith Islands (HWOI) is the head of government in the Islands. Cardinals Cardinals represent the 100 members of the Wizard Council. These are the people incharge of governing the Islands. Relations to Non-Wizards Wizards often have friendly relations with other species. Nonmagical Humans The relationship between nonmagical humans and wizards is a very calm and intertwined relation. The two species depend on eachother. The High Wizard also rules over the humans, and many humans are exceptant of this. Dwarvish People The relation between dwarves and wizards is also a calm one, that has very little history. The two societies are seppeated, but they are tollerant of eachother. Dwarven Rulers Dwarven rulers also have places in the council of rulers in Megapolis, and they have simmilar ideas of politics. Dragon Riders The history between wizards and Dragon Riders is not a good one, and the two species have been at war many times over the last 20 centuries. They have been banished from multiple cities, though they are at peace at the moment. Important Wizards Rulers High Wizards * Cardinals * Governors * Other Wizards * Millitary * See Also Megapolis The Omnilith Dragon Riders Palace of the Saints Category:Beings Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:People Category:Primates Category:Sentient Species